


年糕和跨年夜

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, 跨年车, 高潮限制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 翔一和冰川邀请凉一起来打年糕和之后的故事
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 5





	年糕和跨年夜

“好的，翔一，我已经准备好了！”  
“诚的话，真的没问题吗？不如还是我来吧！”  
冰川诚额头上绑着头带，袖子高高挽起，双手紧握着木槌的手柄，一副干劲十足的样子。津上翔一穿着围裙，戴着橡胶手套的手举在胸前，歪头一脸为难地看着跃跃欲试的冰川。最后，想到之前那些惨痛的经历，他还是决定自己来干比较好。他走近试图抢夺冰川手里的木槌，可是冰川力气太大了，反而在拉扯间被逼的后退几步。翔一抿嘴鼓起脸颊，不服气地再度走近，冰川却将木槌高高举起到头顶，翔一连忙垫着脚跳着去够。  
“没问题的，放心吧，这次我一定能干好的！”  
"诚上一次也是这么说的，结果还是那么笨拙。"  
“所以，我为什么要来帮忙啊……”苇原凉懒懒地将拿着木槌的手垂在身前，面无表情地看着眼前两个人的打闹。  
“汪汪！”蹲一旁的黄色大狗也适时叫出了声。  
两人仿佛这才注意到凉的存在，转头过来。翔一眼睛一亮，指着大狗说到：“你看，连蛋黄酱都同意我了，诚还是负责打下手吧”  
“你怎么可能听得懂，还有都说了多少次了，凉的狗叫球球啊，怎么可能有人给狗取名叫蛋黄酱啊，一个字都没叫对。”  
眼看两个人又要争执起来，凉果断上前把两人分开，不然今天的年糕怕是做不成了。  
“津上，还是再相信他一次好了，毕竟他的力气比你大，更适合打年糕。”凉拦住了还在试图往前冲的翔一，将他推往厨房那边。翔一回头看了眼冰川，冰川抬起下巴挑挑眉，冲他露出一个得意的笑容。  
既然抢不过，翔一也只能先作罢，把蒸好的糯米从锅里拿出，放在事先准备好的用来敲打年糕的容器里。将周围的东西搬开，腾出个空地，把盛有糯米的容器放在那里，又端来一盆清水放在一旁。他半蹲着，抬头看着拿着木槌的两个人，嘱咐到：“准备好了吗，要注意自己的力度，不需要太大劲。”  
冰川靠近容器旁，手指收紧握了握手柄，将木槌举过头顶，大吼一声将木槌砸向容器中的糯米。一时间糯米因为他用力过猛，四处飞溅，容器也摇晃着快要倒下，好在翔一眼疾手快及时将它扶住。  
“啊！都说了不要用太大劲，果然还是得我来吧，诚真的太笨拙了。”  
“不行，让我再试一次，我一定可以的！”  
开场就这么不顺利，凉皱了皱眉，看来这位冰川先生的确不太灵活，和战场上战斗时的样子差距有些大了吧。  
凉再次拦住两人的争执，心里小小叹了口气，语气依旧平静地对冰川说到：“不要用太力气，我先来，你跟着我的节奏做就好。”  
说完他举起木槌稳稳砸在糯米上，用力很均匀，“就像这样子，在我的木槌离开时，你再砸下去，来试一试。”说着凉把木槌举起来，示意冰川让他来试试。  
冰川看着糯米，举起木槌减小自己的力道砸了下去，这次情况好多了，没有出意外。在冰川把木槌举起的时候，凉紧接着砸了下去，很快两个人掌握了节奏。球球蹲坐在一旁，头随着木槌的运动，上下摆动着。  
翔一欣慰地看着这一幕，点点头，心里觉得果然叫凉过来帮忙是对的，比起自家笨拙的金刚寺先生，凉在家务方面要靠谱多了。  
他蹲下身，用手蘸取一些清水，趁着木槌没有落下的功夫，打算去搅拌一下已经渐渐软化的糯米。意外就在这个时候发生了，翔一的加入打乱了冰川的节奏，他手中的木槌电光火石间落在了翔一的手背上。  
“啊！好痛！”翔一捂着手站了起来。  
“翔一，你没事吧！快让我看看！”看到自己不小心误伤翔一，冰川立马丢掉木槌，两步冲到翔一面前去握翔一的手。他小心摘掉薄薄的橡胶手套，看到翔一的手背肿了起来，红红的一大块，又是心疼又是后悔。  
“对不起翔一，我没想到会砸到你，我不该逞能的，早知道还是应该让你来了。”他捧着翔一的手，想要揉一揉，又怕再次弄疼对方。  
“唉～一开始让诚帮忙就该想到了！冰川先生，我果然不能再让你做家务了。啊，好疼啊！”  
“我只是……想帮翔一的忙……”听到翔一喊痛，冰川心里更难受了。  
凉也走过来查看翔一的情况，他看了看翔一的伤处，冰川后面是收着力气的，应该没有伤到骨头，只是会肿上一阵子。不过以亚极陀的恢复力来讲的话，应该很快就没事了。  
“有没有药膏，给他上点药就行，不会有大碍。”听到凉的意见，冰川立马拉着翔一跑去卧室里找医药箱。看着两人的背影，凉再次叹口气。明明单独的时候都能独自解决各种危机的两人，为什么凑在一起反而状况不断，恋爱果然会让人智商降低吧。不过现在的他，只有一条狗为伴，不会有这样子的烦恼，不然也不会在新年的前一天被津上拖过来帮忙了。这样想着，他弯腰摸了摸球球的头，转头看到做了一半的年糕，认命地重新拿起木槌走了过去。  
当冰川紧张地给翔一上完药后，两人回到了厨房，看到凉正在把半成品年糕用塑料膜裹住，往模具里放，球球摇着尾巴围着他的腿转圈。注意到两人出来，他没停下手中的动作，反而说到：“津上的手受伤了，年糕我就自己做好了，冰川过来帮忙把它们放冰箱里。”  
听到这话，冰川赶忙跑过去帮忙，把模具里的年糕往冰箱冷藏室里放。  
“实在抱歉啊，苇原先生，没想到这次这样麻烦你。还请明天再过来一次，我会为大家准备好吃的料理，真鱼酱和美衫老师他们也会过来，大家已经很久没有一起吃过饭了。”  
凉低头在水池中洗手，他关掉水，抬头看着一脸歉意的翔一，犹豫了一下。  
“我会来的。”说完这句话，他擦干手上的水，招呼球球一起离开。他走到门边拿起狗绳，转身对翔一微微点头，“今天就先告辞。”  
翔一送凉出门后，回到了厨房，看到正在试图收拾东西的冰川。他靠近过去，用没有受伤的右手抓住冰川的手腕，抬头眼睛看着冰川，随后露出一个见牙不见眼的灿烂笑容。  
冰川顿时紧张起来，与翔一交往这么久了，通过他对翔一的了解，每当翔一露出这个表情绝对是有了什么奇怪的主意。  
“你……你想干什么？”  
“啊，因为诚不听我的建议，结果弄伤了我的手，我的手现在还在痛呢，诚难道不应该补偿一下我吗？”  
冰川想说自己已经很认真地道过歉了，可但他看到翔一红肿的手背，又心软了，他总是拿津上翔一没有办法。  
“你……想要什么补偿？”  
“嗯——”翔一歪着头一副思考的样子，随即又笑了一下，拉着冰川的手腕往卧室走去。到了卧室，趁着冰川还没有反应过来，他将人推倒在了床上，自己跨坐在对方身上。  
“要补偿的话，果然还是这样比较好吧，新年前的最后一次。”他俯下身，将彼此的距离拉进，“但是因为诚一直以来都仗着自己力气大，害的我每次我都拦不住你，才造成那么多糟糕的情况。所以这次，我要诚待会儿，无论我做什么，都不能主动触碰我，只有我可以碰你。”  
“啊？”冰川一脸震惊，他不明白事情怎么就突然往奇怪的地方发展了，  
“诚不同意吗？明明刚才还答应要补偿我的！”翔一举起自己受伤的左手，在冰川眼前晃了晃。  
“我不是这个意思。”冰川用手臂撑起身体，却被翔一按住了。  
“那诚的意思是同意了，太好了，那我们现在就开始吧。没问题，我相信诚一定会很喜欢的”他将冰川推了回去，用右手开始解冰川白色衬衣的扣子。  
“我没……唉…算了……”冰川躺回柔软的床上，双手放在身体两侧，不再反抗，反而嘱咐到：“注意一下自己受伤的手，不要碰着伤口。”  
翔一一边一脸兴奋地解着冰川的纽扣，一边随意地答应着，很明显心思都在接下来要做的事情上。他单手也很利落地解开纽扣，手顺着衬衫散开的缝隙摸进去，首先感受到的是冰川胸部温热的肌肤触感。翔一张开手掌覆上胸部的肌肉，揉捏挑逗着，乳头很诚实地起了反应，硬硬地硌着他的掌心，他听到了冰川呼吸加快的声音。不过他没有再理会那里，反而继续向下一路游走，在冰川紧绷的腹部上打转，描摹着好看的腹肌轮廓，臀部向前挪动一下正好坐在对方的性器上。  
“诚的身材可真好啊！虽然不是第一次摸到，但还是忍不住感慨。”翔一夸赞着，手指勾起敲了敲皮带扣，发出清脆的响声，随后解开了冰川的皮带。翔一身体下滑，将自己的脸凑到已经起了反应的地方，抬眼观察了一下冰川的表情。  
“翔一……等一下”冰川似乎意识到翔一要准备做什么，他慌忙起身，却被再次阻止。  
“诚，我们说好的，你今天不能动呦。”翔一低下头，张嘴咬住西装裤的拉链，缓缓拉下，用鼻尖蹭着那块凸起，隔着布料感受那块蛰伏的火热。他舔舔自己的嘴唇，牙齿咬住内裤边缘，撕扯着将其脱下，半硬的性器立马弹出，蹭在了翔一的脸颊上，前段的渗出的液体划过嘴角。  
“嘛，诚明明已经很有感觉了。”翔一眨眨眼观察着眼前的大家伙，先好奇地舔了一小口，随后大胆地张开嘴含住了龟头，舌尖软软地舔舐着，感受着嘴里的形状。又尝试着将嘴张大一些，将性器更多地吞进去一些。不过性器的实在是太大，他勉强含入大半就到了极限，前段顶住喉头的感觉并不好，不过他并不在乎。在适应了这种感觉后，翔一开始缓缓吞吐，舌头描画着柱身喷张的脉络，包不住的涎液从嘴角流出，将整个性器弄的湿漉漉的。翔一能感觉到，口中性器更加胀大坚硬，他小心着自己的牙齿，避免会磕上去，同时吞入的更深。  
冰川没想到翔一居然真的这样做了，虽然说不上熟练，翔一含着他性器这个认知，就足够让他心跳加快。自己的阴茎被人含在嘴里的感觉很棒，温暖软糯的口腔和灵活的舌头传来舒服的触感，让他控制不住想要抬腰更加深入。不过想起和翔一的约定，他一只手只能抓住身下的床单，另一手捂住自己的眼睛，耳廓红红地发烫。正当冰川享受着这种感觉时，翔一却突然吐出了性器，擦掉嘴角残留的液体，冲他调皮的一笑，竟然又探起身过来啃咬他的喉结。  
“诚不用这么急，现在就射出来岂不是太没意思了，我们明明还没开始呢。”翔一的声音因为嘴上的动作有些含含糊糊，说话间已经来到冰川的胸前，伸出舌尖绕着乳晕打转，手也不安分地把他的裤子往下扒拉。很快冰川的衣服已经被翔一脱了个差不多，身体也在翔一的撩拨下而动情不已，可是却因为他四处点火又不深入的动作而不上不下，这样子并不好受。看着翔一一件都还没脱的衣服，他终于忍不住开口问到：“所以，你为什么不脱衣服？”  
翔一直起身，俯视着冰川并没有回答，而是自顾自地用右手拿起冰川的一只手，指腹摩擦着冰川的手指。翔一很喜欢冰川的手，手掌宽大有力，带着暖暖的温度，指节分明，修长白皙，虽然不细嫩还带着训练时留下的茧，但是在十指相扣的瞬间就会让翔一很有满足感。这样子想着，他不自觉地将冰川的手拿到嘴边，含住食指和中指轻轻咬了一口。这个举动让冰川愣住了，呆呆地看着翔一。  
“翔…翔一……”  
翔一松开牙齿，舌头依依不舍地舔了一下，才放过冰川的手指，手指离开他的口腔时，还拖出一条银丝。  
“不用那么紧张嘛，我只是太喜欢诚的手指了，想要尝一尝。”  
“谁紧张了！只是感觉，有些怪怪的。”冰川回答的声音越来越小，想起刚才手指被咬住时像是过电的感觉，不自在地将头转向另一边。  
“好好好，诚没有紧张。我们继续吧，诚不是想要我脱衣服吗，我现在就脱好了。”说完，翔一撩起衣摆利落脱掉上衣，再起身脱掉裤子，顺手拿了润滑剂，赤条条地重新坐回冰川的大腿上。将润滑剂挤了一些出来，均匀涂抹在食指和中指上，稍微抬起臀部，尝试着向后穴放入一个手指给自己扩张。  
这是翔一第一次自己做扩张，说不上有什么羞耻感，但是感觉挺微妙的。刚进入时有些紧，他学着平常诚做的那样，弯曲一下自己的手指向里面深入，同时放松自己的肌肉，在穴口微微松开后，再加入第二根。两根手指在后穴里活动扩张着，翔一将头靠在冰川的胸膛上小口喘着气，手指搅动润滑液的水声细密地传近两人的耳朵。翔一的性器也起了反应，挺立地翘起，和冰川早就硬了许久的火热，随着扩张时摆动臀部的动作，而相互摩擦着。两人的呼吸都更加粗重了，在卧室小小的空间里，混合着搅拌的水声，格外醒耳。  
随着第三根手指的加入，后穴彻底放松下来，软软的，翔一可以确定，自己能毫不费力地吃下冰川的粗大性器，可是现在还不是时候。他抽出手指，仍没有进入正题的打算。他用臀部蹭着冰川的挺立，右手四处游走作乱，嘴唇在脖子和胸膛间来回轻啄，极尽挑逗之事，但就是不肯和冰川接吻，也没有让冰川进入自己身体的意思。  
事到如今，就算冰川再迟钝，也能猜到翔一今天的目的了。这个外表纯良的家伙，内里全是小心思，撩拨他的性欲，却不让他得到释放，以此来满足他偶尔喜欢调戏他的恶趣味。不过既然是要弥补他弄伤翔一手的过失，他就不能主动触碰翔一，只能被动接受翔一称的上过分调皮的行为。可是，真的很难受啊，感觉要到极限了。已经挺立很久的性器开始硬到发痛，翔一还在他身上不断挑逗，迟迟不进入正题。这对冰川来说，无疑是火上浇油，欲望挑战着他的理智，如果不是坚持着约定，不然他可能已经控制不住把身上腹黑的家伙给压倒了。  
“翔一这个家伙，到底还想作弄我多久？”虽然是冬天，但情欲蒸腾的热度让汗水流了下来，不小心滴进他的眼睛里，模糊的视线下，他突然发现翔一左手手背似乎已经消肿了。他下意识一把抓住翔一的手，玩的不亦乐乎的翔一一下子没反应过来，本该出现的吃痛声也并没有出现。  
“所以，你的手并没有那么痛对吧。是亚极陀的话，恢复力应该是很好才对？”冰川一脸严肃地眯了眯眼睛，抓住翔一左手的手指拂过他的手背，那里已经恢复如初，这让冰川知道，他似乎是又被翔一给戏弄了。  
“没有，一开始还是很痛的，我……”冰川没有再给翔一解释的机会，用吻堵住了他剩下的话，顺势将两人的位置颠倒过来，身体挤进他的大腿间，不让他轻易地合上。  
冰川用体型优势和力气将翔一轻松地压制住，双手抓住他的手臂压在头的两侧，深深地吻着他，舌头撬开对方的牙齿，强硬地勾着躲闪的舌头搅动吮吸着。翔一被对方吻的晕乎乎的时候，脑子里只有一个想法，那就是这次好像玩脱了。  
一吻结束后，冰川不打算再给翔一准备的时间，将他的双腿大张地打开分别挂在两侧臂弯里，已经忍耐很久性器的对准扩张充分的小穴，直接整根狠狠进入到最深处，穴口内的润滑剂和肠液被挤出飞溅。后穴紧致火热的穴肉突然被打开，像是受到惊吓般裹住闯入者，细细密密地吮吸着性器，让冰川舒适的呼出一口气。随后他开始大开大合的抽送，整个抽出又愈发用力地送进，顶弄着软糯火热的内里，囊袋在臀肉上留下浅浅的印记，黏腻的拍击声回荡在耳畔。  
翔一被突然的进入到极致的快感逼出一声惊呼，随后冰川丝毫不给他适应时间就开始抽插，丧失主动权的他变成被动承受的一方，只能仰着头发出抑制不住的呻吟。  
因为过去性爱经验，冰川很了解翔一的反应，在蹭过敏感点的瞬间，翔一的身体突然绷紧，发出的呻吟更加高亢。冰川知道自己找对了，于是调整好姿势，就着记忆中的位置，重重地撞击上那一块软肉，然后他每一次进入，都毫不留情地碾过敏感点。敏感点被持续不断的操弄，让翔一颤抖着身体，快感不断累积在前段，让他处在一个即将释放的边缘。在他感觉自己快要释放出来的时候，冰川却堵住了他的铃口。高潮瞬间被强行打断，让翔一难受地哼出声，声音中居然带上了隐约的泣音。  
“啊！不要……求你…嗯呃……诚，松开手好不好……啊……”  
“翔一的话，今天要等我一起哦。”冰川凑到翔一耳边说出这句话，温热的吐息喷洒在他的耳廓，耳垂变得粉嫩可爱。他含住耳垂，轻轻咬着，舌尖划过耳部的软骨，很是温柔。  
下身的动作却与温柔并不相符，而且似乎是觉得还不够一般，索性将人托住腰抱起，顺势坐在自己的胯骨上，阴茎因为体重的缘故，狠狠碾过敏感点，贯穿进入到一个更深的位置。  
射精感被打断，体位改变带来突如其来的强大快感，将翔一送上了一个从未体验过的干性高潮，他终于忍不住抽泣出声。  
冰川扶着翔一的腰，让他上下吞吐着性器，粗大火热的性器快速进入，破开微张的穴口，不容拒绝地进入到深处，又抽出带出大量的液体打湿两人交合的地方，穴口的媚肉在已经离开时被翻出，像是是在挽留什么。  
“嗯！诚慢一些…求你了……”  
不给任何喘息的进攻和快感，让翔一断断续续哭叫着求饶，听起来十分可怜，可是冰川却没有心软，反而更用力的顶弄他。他只能难耐着环住冰川的脖子，头靠在肩膀上，手指在他的背后无助地抓挠。身体随着顶弄上下颠簸着，后穴感觉快要包裹不住那又坚硬胀大几分的性器。  
不知道过了多久，不能释放的快感让翔一渐渐失神，只能抽噎着哭泣，气息断断续续，期望着可以尽快结束这次性爱。冰川的性器还是火热坚硬地像一块烙铁，丝毫没有释放的意思。他只能夹紧自己的后穴，感受着阴茎的形状和脉络，主动配合着冰川的动作。  
这个讨好的举动很明显，让冰川反思会不会做的太过了，反正他感觉也快到了，索性也不再折腾怀里的人，加快速度开始最后的冲刺。同时爱抚着翔一的性器，迎合着抽插的节奏撸动着。在翔一带着哭腔的呻吟中，他终于释放了出来，灭顶的快感淹没了他，精液飞溅到两人的胸膛上。冰川在高潮后绞紧的小穴里最后一次挺入，也将精液射到他体内的深处。在被液体充满的瞬间，翔一才意识到这次冰川好像没有戴安全套，他毫无意外地被内射了，因为平常还是比较注重安全性爱，所以将精液留在体内的体验对翔一来说并不算多。  
高潮结束后，在浓厚的余韵中，冰川再次吻住了翔一，唇舌黏腻地极尽缠绵着，翔一迷迷糊糊地张嘴回吻，小腿蹭过冰川的腰际。突然，他感觉体内还未拔出的性器，竟然又硬了起来！  
这让他瞬间清醒，他不可置信地看着身上的人，想要向后退，他觉得今晚自己不能再承受第二次性爱了。冰川放任了他的动作，性器随着他的动作离开体内，没有阻碍的白浊混合着其它液体流了出来的，晕湿身下的床单。在翔一退到床头时，冰川却又整个人逼了上来，将他困在自己的胸膛和床头挡板间。他们离的太近了，高潮后的身体没有力气，他只能眼睁睁看着冰川将他的腿折叠推到胸前，略微泛红的穴口暴露出来，硬起来的性器前段将其抵住，轻轻松松便能破开最后一道防线。  
“新年前的最后一次，现在的话，离新的一年还有好几个小时，翔一可要陪我到最后哦。”  
……

美衫一家和凉面面相觑地站在翔一家门口，疑惑为什么没有人开门。  
“所以翔一和冰川先生是不在家？不是说好要请我们吃他做的料理吗？”  
真鱼很是不解，看着同样困惑的凉。  
“我也不知道怎么回事。”  
“如果是有事情的话，翔一一定会提前告诉我们的，你说他们两个是不是出什么意外了！”  
“不会吧，难道是天燃气泄漏？”  
“我们要不要报警？”  
“冰川的话，不就是警察吗？”  
“所以我们还要报警吗？”  
“翔一那么能干，应该不会有什么问题，应该是抛下我们去过二人世界了。”  
“也有可能，那我们现在怎么办？”  
“不如去新开餐馆吃饭吧。”  
“好呀，我现在就打电话预约。”  
“苇原先生也一起来吧！”  
“好……好的。”  
“所以，翔一和冰川到底去哪里了呀，太奇怪了。”  
众人交谈着走远了……

**Author's Note:**

> 本文可以说的上是数次难产了，写的很艰难，说好的元旦贺文迟到了，我忏悔！熬夜写完的深夜产物，后面我就放飞自我了，第二天醒来看看发现人物ooc很严重。但是吧，想着写都写了，我就厚着脸皮放了，以后有机会回来改吧（大雾）


End file.
